Cynical, Cynical
by I Love Gingers
Summary: When another plane flew over the island, Ralph was ecstatic. When it came crashing down, however, the group of boys were disappointed once more. What came out of it wasn't so bad though, at first. - Rating WILL go up eventually. My take on "girlS on the island" fic., only I'm making an attempt at a more REALISTIC one. No offense friends, but some make no sense whatsoever. Crit me
1. Chapter 1

I don't want to confuse anybody, so I'm just going to say that this takes place right abouuuuuuut...when the choir was hunting and missed the first boat. A little after that.

**Warning: YES!, **I switch POVs (point of views)!

**I**

ㅤㅤㅤThe girl flickered her eyes open, the left bombarded with her light curls. She could hear screams and shouts around her. Some crying, too. It was wet. Her arm brushed away the curls almost automatically, as she stood, shaking her head. As she looked around she saw a beach. All she could think was, '_Am I dead?'  
_ ㅤㅤㅤ"Ada!"  
The girl called Ada responded by a turn of her head. "Thank the Lord you're okay!" said the thin girl, her brown pigtails whipping as she lept into the other girl for a hug.  
Back into reality, Ada shook her head once more, wide eyes looking around frantically at the girls' bodies. "What's happened? Are we dead? Is this heaven? Are we in heaven?" she spoke quickly, strutting around in no particular direction."  
ㅤㅤㅤ"Wha- No. The plane..." the thin girl turned slowly though her head refused to follow, pointing at the disasterous sight in the ocean. The girl called Ada gaped.  
The two girls ran around the beach, gathering whichever friends that were still salvagable. There was some blood. Some bodies, even. The weaker girls ran off, though _all_of them broke down crying. Half of the plane appeared to be in the ocean, to which not one of them dared enter. Scattered hugging circles were formed where they weeped and consoled one another, as they often did at their get-togethers when the situation demanded it.

* * *

ㅤㅤㅤHunched together behind the leaves, Jack, who'd chosen to bring Roger, Maurice, and Bill, watched together, eyes wide and filled with...what was it? Amazement? Wonder? Surprise? Or maybe something more negative?  
No, that wasn't it. Their thoughts were neutral, if they even had any at this point at all, that is.

When the plane came around, Ralph screamed at them to go for the fire. They did, for once. It was Piggy who'd brought up, logically, how exactly a plane could make a landing on the island in the first place. A helicopter could, sure. Perhaps a jet, too. But a big plane? That's near impossible, Ralph. The plane came alright - came crashing down, that is. The boys flipped. Jack volunteered to check on it, much to Ralph's protest. But who else would be capable of making the others settle down? Ralph sighed.

ㅤㅤㅤThe four boys watched. Each of them had a different outlook on this, with an expression to match; but they didn't look at each other - they were too busy looking at the girls. Sitting there, hugging, weeping, and loving. Reassuring words given to one another about how everything would be alright, how they'd live, etcetera. Jack blushed, though he forced a look of displeasure. Roger was indifferent. Bill and Maurice looked at each other, then back at the girls, giggling and "awww"ing.  
ㅤㅤㅤ"Look at them, they're crying."  
ㅤㅤㅤ"Aww...I never used to like it when girls cried."  
ㅤㅤㅤ"Back home, girls made _me _cry."  
Suddenly, one of the girls looked in their direction. They ducked under the leaves, watching the poor girl shrink in fear. She didn't dare approach those mysterious leaves. She looked away, so they seized the moment.  
They ran.

* * *

ㅤㅤㅤ"Girls?" Ralph asked, an uneasy chuckle in his voice. Various comments arose.  
ㅤㅤㅤ"Yeah," Bill said. "All crying and stuff."  
ㅤㅤㅤ"But..._girls_?" Ralph asked once more. He turned and shook his head in disbelief. "How many?"  
ㅤㅤㅤ"Enough," Jack called. Roger giggled.  
ㅤㅤㅤ"What are we going to do with them?"Ralph held his breath, looking at Piggy from the corner of his eyes. As if on cue, Piggy walked over to him, his hand held out for the conch.  
ㅤㅤㅤPiggy stood there, adjusting his glasses with two fingers, the conch held to his stomach. As Ralph got the others to hush, all eyes were on him. "Well, we can't just leave them there," he began. A, _"Why not?" _came from one of the biguns, but the question was ignored. "We need to introduce ourselves. They can stay with us, and we can take care of'em, like how they do in books, and movies."  
ㅤㅤㅤ"Why should we?" Jack retorted, closing in on Piggy, looking down on him.  
Piggy said nothing.  
ㅤㅤㅤ"Why do you think boys and girls have separate schools? Bathrooms? We can't take them in. Besides, what have they got to contribute?"  
ㅤㅤㅤ"They can be mothers."  
ㅤㅤㅤJack turned around to Maurice, who was smiling his goofy smile, scratching his light brown hair. "What."  
ㅤㅤㅤ"Oh, you know. Like in Peter Pan. They can take care of the littluns-"  
ㅤㅤㅤ"Pick flowers-"  
ㅤㅤㅤ"If there's enough, we can each have our own girl!"  
ㅤㅤㅤ"Sing songs-"  
ㅤㅤㅤ"-new conversation, right?"  
ㅤㅤㅤ"We're in heaven..."  
ㅤㅤㅤScattered comments were thrown about in the group, the boys squirming and laughing.  
"Quiet!" Ralph shouted, taking the conch from Piggy and waving it in the air. "Listen, we can't scare them off. They're just girls and judging by Jack's report..scared," he swallowed, looking around at the boys, seeking eyes of approval. "Let's let them alone for now, to themselves. We'll get them when they're calm. When they're stable." Nods.  
ㅤㅤㅤ"He's right."  
ㅤㅤㅤ"Maybe we should bring them flowers."  
ㅤㅤㅤ"Why the hell-"  
ㅤㅤㅤ"And fruit," said Bill. "Poor little things'll be hungry. They probably are right now."  
"Tomorrow, tomorrow," Ralph closed his eyes, brushing his fair hair back. What a headache.

* * *

**If this was too messy/hard to read PLEASE let me know.**


	2. REVIEW RESPONSES?

_**Please do not leave a review for this 'chapter'. It's not apart of the story, I'm just answering reviews. I used to do this back when I went on FF a lot, do people still do it now?**_****

Like I used to do back when I uploaded daily in 2009, I'm going to ANSWER THE REVIEWS. Oh boy. I do them in order. If I don't respond to you don't take offense - I may just not have a comment on it. I like to do review breaks if I've had enough to say. The next chapter is in my notebook, I'm just typing it out in wordpad. :)

**If you don't want to read this, for your own safety, ****don't read it.**** I'm lonely at night when I usually write, so like the poor dirty /b/astard I am, I answer the reviews. If I offend you please go to my profile, send a nasty hate PM, turn off your router and mail me a dead dog. My father eats them.**

* * *

**Hammsters**, thank you. If you could, would you mind telling me where it got confusing? I've been told that I can be confusing more than a few times, heheh. And I get what you mean about my description being offensive. I won't change it, though. What I have to say, I'll say as I please. And I did provide the plot, like I was, "supposed to". I simply added something extra.~

* * *

**Cherryy13**, thank you. Eh. Most of the others just seem a little too...anime-orientated, with typical female personalities. The ones that blush and squirm for absolutely no reason and moan constantly, ahaha.

* * *

**Neil**, I'm no doctor but judging by your prostate...I think you are suffering from a minor case of butthurt. Nah, I was totally joking. Clearly you didn't understand what I had meant. By, "unrealisitc", I meant, "unrealistic". The fact that I had an all-girls' plane crash isn't, "unrealistic", that's called a "coincidence". What I _mean_ by unrealistic is, those fanfics that have those spunky girls, the ones that try and own the place. If the fanfic was following the first book, taking place in the 1950s with an English cast, it just seems preeeetty unrealistic, to me. Not impossible, but seriously...I don't believe in femminists, so I like to keep these girls as proper as I possibly can. I'm not sure about you or the things you do, but I like to do a bit of research before writing anything - fanfics especially, since I'm pulling out characters and elements from somebody elses' mind. I suggest you read this link here. It's only one of the few links I've used, but it was pretty damn helpful!  wiki/Feminism_in_1950s_Britain .  
ㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤNot to mention that, since everybody IS different, each person themselves can decide naturally or with some thought, what is unrealistic and what is not. To me, having a young girl (and usually it's just ONLY ONE girl with these females on the island fics) surrounded by a group of BOYS would freak her the fuck out. Having one girl seems less likely than having a full plane of them. Again, that's my take on what's "realisitc". That or if they were slightly older (maybe this age would work, who knows) she could/would use her sexuality to get around - not in the sexual sense...depending on the girl herself, of course. If it helps you, look at the Smurfs: that's _one_ way of handling a single female, right?  
The only thing that bothered me with your review is you said, "and only a handful of girls (which, coincidentally enough, are only YOUR girls)" well no shit, they're ALL my girls. Not sure if I made this clear again, but there are more than two girls on the island (was I not clear on that? Correct me if I never hinted that). ALL of the girls belong to me.  
ㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤThe only reason I chose to kill some off is because I don't want too many girls to have to keep track of. Hey I just met you, and this is crazy, but I'm a person, AND I AM LAZY. In Lord of the Flies, there are many other biguns and lilttluns that are SCARCELY mentioned in the book, or have little to no true meaning (Johnny, Bill, the other choir boys). What WOULD be unrealistic [to me] is if I gave every single girl an important role in the story. This isn't a dating simulation game, for crissake.  
ㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤI'd also like to point out your thoughts on the boys...staying away from the girls? Well first off, I think you shouldn't judge the fanfic when nothing has actually happened yet - and by nothing, I mean no interactions between the genders. Have you seen Peter Pan (the Disney cartoon version), when Wendy sees the Lost Boys? Hinty hint hint.  
ㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤOne last thing: How and why would they avoid the girls in the first place? The island isn't THAT big, as mentioned in the book itself. Sooner or later they'd bump into them. You haven't even seen how they interact, nor know my intentions (and no, character statements don't count.)  
ㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤExcuse the long comment which you /probably/ won't respond to, but I hope this will help you out a bit in understanding what I had gotten at. Because it seems to me like you just tossed that out there in a fit of rage.~ Also please note I am in no way trying to insult you, you just seemed very ignorant (using the definition from the Latin infinitive, "ignoro" which means, "to not know", not using it as, "stupid"), and I wanted to at least calm you down and enlighten you on what I plan for this. :)

* * *

**bluetoothpaste**, same thing as above. I have actually been doing research - like I do before anything I write - outside of my time, and from suggestions with others along with my own research, I've come to the conclusion of what I am going to do. I've looked up sexual education back then and what the kids were taught, I've read countless articles and websites about how girls dealt with their menstraul cycle, etc., etc. Have you? Not a rhetorical question, I'm being sincere.  
ㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤ Also, you said they, "probably" wouldn't. Probably. Keyword. Well I've done my homework, and I've come to many conclusions. :) Who knows? Go read up some websites and watch some "educational" videos from the 50s - you'll probably take it in _much _differently than I. Frankly I've learned a lot from those. As for the "giggle"; Roger is human too, kid. Don't think this is a sweet, "ohhh im so sexxyyy" giggle, no.  
ㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤPerhaps I should have explained his giggle was FILLED with malice. Oh well. Next time, yes? I promise. But, thank you for commenting on my writing quality. I've been a terrible writer ever since I got back on my feet, and I've pretty much lost what little artistic ability I had(writing, drawing, etc.).

* * *

**Welp, that's all for my review-answering for the first chapter. Thanks to everyone who reviewed! If I sounded mad at anybody, I'm not - for some reason I give that impression to people. :( **Please note that as I am a very blunt and honest person, I responded how I ever would have responded. If this changes your view of me and you refuse to read the rest of my fic, that's perfectly alright :) I won't play the martyr or something so frivolous. If you have any problems with me though, _personally_, I'm just going to ask that you send me a private message about it. I'd rather have reviews on the actual story rather than me answering them. I figure the negative comments were from me calling some other fics, "unrealistic", and that's purely all, but, I'm not changing it. I like to stick to my opinions, as I'm sure most of you do :)  
ㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤOnce more if you are offended by me, just leave a private message. Sorry but, any reviews regarding this, I'm just going to ignore, report, delete, I don't even know what you do on this website anymore. Oh hey, did you guys sign **that petition floating around? For the rated M filter or something? Crazy stuff. I signed it but if it doesn't work...oh well. New website :(**


End file.
